juancarlomiguelfandomcom-20200216-history
Juan Carlo's Favorite Anime
FAIRY TAIL Fairy Tail (Japanese: フェアリーテイル Hepburn: Fearī Teiru?) is a Japanese manga series that explores the life of Natsu Dragneel and his journey that is written and illustrated by Hiro Mashima. It has been published in Weekly Shōnen Magazine since August 2, 2006, and has been published by Kodansha in 59 tankōbon volumes; the individual chapters are being published in tankōbon volumes by Kodansha, with the first released on December 15, 2006, and the 59th volume released on December 16, 2016. Fairy Tail follows the adventures of Natsu Dragneel, teenage wizard (魔導士 madōshi?),2 who is a member of the popular wizards' guild Fairy Tail, as he searches for the dragon Igneel. The manga has been adapted into an anime series produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc., and Satelight, which began broadcasting in Japan on October 12, 2009.3 Additionally, A-1 Pictures and Satelight have developed seven original video animations and an animated feature film, Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess. The series ended its initial run on March 30, 2013.4 A new series premiered on TV Tokyo on April 5, 2014, and ended on March 26, 2016.1 Haikyuu! Haikyū!! (ハイキュー!!?) is a Japanese shōnen manga series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. Individual chapters have been serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump since February 2012, with bound volumes published by Shueisha. The series was initially published as a one-shot in Shueisha's seasonal Jump NEXT! magazine prior to serialization. As of December 2016, twenty-four volumes have been released in Japan.1 The manga has been licensed in North America by Viz Media.2 Ouran Highschool Host Club Ouran High School Host Club (Japanese: 桜蘭高校ホスト部 Hepburn: Ōran Kōkō Hosuto Kurabu?) is a manga series by Bisco Hatori, serialized in Hakusensha's LaLa magazine between the September 2002 and November 2010 issues. The series follows Haruhi Fujioka, a scholarship student at Ouran High School, and the other members of the popular host club. The romantic comedy focuses on the relationships within and outside the Club and satirizes the clichés and stereotypes that endure in shōjo. The manga has been adapted into a series of audio dramas, an animated television series directed by Takuya Igarashi and produced by Bones, a Japanese television drama series, a live action film adaptation and a visual novel by Idea Factory. FREE! Free! is a Japanese anime television series directed by Hiroko Utsumi and produced by Kyoto Animation and Animation Do. The anime is based on the light novel written by Kōji Ōji, High Speed! (Japanese: ハイ☆スピード! Hepburn: Hai Supīdo!?), which received an honorable mention in the second Kyoto Animation Award contest in 2011 and was later published in July 2013. The first season, titled Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club for international distribution, aired in Japan between July and September 2013, and the second season, titled Free! - Eternal Summer, aired between July and September 2014. An animated film, High Speed! - Free! Starting Days, was released on December 5, 2015. ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM Assassination Classroom (Japanese: 暗殺教室 Hepburn: Ansatsu Kyōshitsu?) is a Japanese comic science fiction manga series written and illustrated by Yūsei Matsui. The series was serialized on Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine from July 2012 to March 2016 and is licensed in English by Viz Media. The series follows the daily lives of an extremely powerful octopus-like teacher and his students dedicated to the task of assassinating him to prevent Earth from being destroyed. As of July 2016, twenty-one tankōbon volumes have been released in Japan with a circulation of 20 million copies.1 A single original video animation adaptation by Brain's Base based on the series was screened at the Jump Super Anime Tour on October to November 2013. This was followed by a television anime adaptation by Lerche, which began airing on Fuji TV in January 2015. This adaptation has been licensed by Funimation for release in North America. The series was obtained by Madman Entertainment for digital distribution in Australia and New Zealand. A live action film adaptation was released on March 21, 2015. A sequel, Assassination Classroom: Graduation, was released on March 25, 2016. YOUR NAME Your Name (Japanese: 君の名は。 Hepburn: Kimi no Na wa.?) is a 2016 Japanese anime romantic fantasy drama film directed, written, cinematographed, and edited by Makoto Shinkai, based on his own novel of the same name published only a month before the film's premiere.2 It tells the story of a young man living in Tokyo and a young woman living in the countryside who suddenly start switching bodies on a regular basis. Your Name was animated by CoMix Wave Films, and distributed by Toho.3 The film premiered at the Anime Expo 2016 convention in Los Angeles, California on July 3, 2016, and premiered in Japan on August 26, 2016.456 At Anime Expo 2016, it was announced that the film had been licensed by Funimation.7 The film has received critical acclaim, being praised for its animation and emotional impact, and was also a major commercial success, becoming the fourth highest-grossing film of all time in Japan and the highest-grossing anime film worldwide, with, as of January 15, 2017, a gross of over US$331 million.